


It's A Bit Lonely

by panicatthetheatre



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, idk man i was listening to cinnamon by JOME and let it take me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatthetheatre/pseuds/panicatthetheatre
Summary: It's a bit lonely without him.





	It's A Bit Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> hi I'm Jasprose and this is my first work posted here, hope ya like it

It's a bit lonely without him.

The world seems a bit duller, a bit more gray.

It's almost like he took all the happiness with him when he died.

Which, honestly, you doubt, since so many people were still happy.

But for you, he did, just a little.

But that wasn't his fault. He took the blow meant for you.

He wasn't supposed to die. He was supposed to be happy, live happy, even with you sea and gone.

And you were okay with that. As long as he was happy, you'd do it.

But.

 _He_ took the blow. _He_ died.

And you don't want to live with that.

So you don't.

**Author's Note:**

> this is p ambiguous who's pov it is so read how you imagine it. like, I think it's klance but it could be others ya know.
> 
> anyways hope you enjoyed it ya voltron weirdos :p


End file.
